Visually encoded data tags, e.g., barcodes, are capable of compactly representing data, and may be decoded quickly through the use of a scanning device. Such barcodes have become commonplace for tracking products in warehouses, retail stores, online shipping, and many other applications. For example, each product for sale in a large retail store most likely contains a UPC-type barcode printed on the product or product package. When a customer selects an item for purchase, a retail sales associate may scan the barcode on the product which allows an associated cash register to process the barcode information and output a price for the customer to pay. Additionally, the process of scanning the barcode saves the sales associate the time of manually inputting a product identification value into the cash register for each product being purchased, thus promoting efficiency and reducing human error.
Many products contain one barcode, which is usually located on the product or product package for use by the retail store as described above. However, newer products emerging over the last several years are beginning to require two or more barcodes. For example, in addition to the traditional product-identification codes that are usually encoded into UPC-type barcodes used for sales purposes, other codes such as International Mobile Equipment Identity (“IMEI”) codes and Integrated Circuit Card ID (“ICCID”) codes are also used to sell mobile phones and they too are encoded into barcodes. The IMEI code can be a unique 17 or 15-digit code used to identify an individual mobile device to a GSM or UMTS network, and the ICCID code can be the 19 or 20 digit serial number of the SIM card contained within the device. When these products are sold in the retail setting, a sales associate must scan each of the barcodes individually, one at a time as prompted, for the sales transaction to be complete.
Scanning two or more barcodes for each product being purchased during a sales transaction results in increased time to complete the transaction, thus decreasing the number of sales that may be completed in a given timeframe by a single sales associate and further decreasing overall efficiency. Further, each sales associate is required to be familiar with the barcode-types that are used in the sales environment so that they can scan the correct barcode when prompted by the cash register. This inevitably leads to human error, which must be accounted for by an error correction scheme in the cash register, and thus more time is wasted. Further, for marketing reasons as well as for conservation of shelf-space, many products are packaged in small boxes requiring even smaller barcodes placed closely together, and making it even more difficult for a sales associate to scan the barcodes.